A Whole New World
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Tristian Hightower knew the world of Supernatural due to it being a television show and it was something that she enjoyed, but when something goes wrong… well the only thing that she can do is adapt. Book 1 of Not of This World.
1. Prologue

Whole New World

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Tristin Hightower knew the world of Supernatural due to it being a television show and it was something that she enjoyed, but when something goes wrong… well the only thing that she can do is adapt. Book 1 of Not of This World.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I do own Tristin.

Authoress Note: Welcome to the prologue of the fic of a girl getting dropped into the SPN world. I promise that you guys will like it. This will be normal reactions from anyone who would have been dropped into this scary world. I hope that you guys will enjoy it. I don't want to fail with it. I'm hoping to write this out for as long as I can and make it all the way to the end of what I have planned for this series. Without further ado the Prologue of Whole New World.

**Prologue**

November 20, 2009

Tristin drove down the road towards her home. She gripped the wheel tightly in her hands as she drove. She had been running late from work, and it was something that she hated. She hated working late because driving after dark where she lived was dangerous. She bit her lower lip as she drove listening to some music that she loved which was 80's music. She slowed her car as she drove keeping an eye out for deer due to the fact that deer loved running around in the area rampid.

She felt something hit her car which caused her to lose control of her car. She felt the airbag hit her body and her eyes began to flutter shut from the pain that she felt. She knew deep down in her mind that a deer had hit her and it hit her hard. She knew that she was either going to be found or no one would find the accident until much later.

SPNSPN

Tristin's eyes slowly opened finding herself laying in a bed. She slowly sat up seeing a man sitting there looking at her. Her eyes went wide knowing who it was that was sitting in the chair. "John…"

"How do you know who I am?" He questioned gruffly.

"I…"

"You a psychic or something."

Tristin knew that she needed to come up with something and something fast. "Yes."

"You know where you are? I found you on the side of the road… weren't sure if you would make it or not…"

Tristin nodded her head.

"You're in Jericho California." John answered looking at her.

Tristin bit her lower lip. She was far from her home and even that her timeline. She was 21 and stuck in 2005. And that meant she wasn't in her own world. She was in the Supernatural world… a world that she dedicated her life to ever since it came onto the air when she was 16 years old almost 17.

"You had a vision or premonition…"

"Yes…"

"And what was it of?"

Tristin took a breath. "Your sons showing up and you weren't here…."

John thought about it for a moment. "You know I'm leaving then."

Tristin nodded her head softly.

"Can you do something for me?"

Tristin was afraid of what he was going to say. "Of course anything you ask of me…"

"Stay with my boys?"

Tristin took a deep breath and slowly nodded her head. "I can do that." She wasn't sure of how well she would be able to help the boys, but she would try the best that she could. What worried her was how much of a task John was putting onto her and it was something very dangerous for her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue. Probably not the best one that I've written, but I do promise you that this will be a better fic than what the prologue shows. I hope that you guys will like Tristin as this story goes on. I have a lot of leeway with her since she'll be in all 15 seasons… perhaps she'll leave… who knows. I haven't figured it out and it depends on you guys my reviewers on what happens to Tristin. Should she remain with the Winchesters? We shall see. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I hope to update very soon with the next part of this story. Until next time guys.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of A Whole New World. I know that Tristin wasn't in a very good position with the whole thing of being in the Supernatural world, but we shall see how well Tristin can handle this.

Skellington: Thank you. I hope that I don't fail you with this next part.

Romance Lover: Yes, she will have a lot of tasks in this world… she's going to have to learn and have to learn quick.

Kitty-Chan: I'm glad that you think it's interesting. I was a bit worried that it wasn't all that interesting. I hope that you enjoy it.

**Chapter 1**

Try to Make the Best of Things

November 2, 2005

Jericho, California

Tristin sat alone in the motel room that John had gotten rubbing her face softly. She had been alone for the last few days and she knew that the brothers were going to be well on their day here due to what day it was. She rubbed her mouth softly as the door slowly slid open causing her to jump onto her feet. Even though she knew that they were coming it scared her when she heard the door opening from being picked.

Sam was jerked into the room by his brother and his eyes went wide when he saw a young woman standing in the room. "Uh… Dean…" He said patting his brother's arm getting his attention.

Dean looked at her with a criticizing gaze. "Who the hell are you?"

Tristin looked down shyly fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "Tristin… Hightower." She said softly as she slowly looked up.

"Who?" Dean questioned his brows furrowing. He knew for a fact that his father didn't know no Hightowers.

"Tristin… I'm a… I guess what you call a seer." She admitted softly knowing that she couldn't tell the truth to them because then they would see her as someone who was insane and needed some help.

"A seer?" Sam questioned his brows furrowing some.

Tristin nodded her head softly. "Yes… I came to your father… he left me to stay here to wait for you guys."

Dean looked around the room seeing the half-eaten hamburger. "I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." Dean said as he looked at his brother.

"That's how long he's left me here…"

"But why would he leave you here alone?" Sam said as he fingered the salt on the floor. Sam then stood up looking at his brother. "Salt, cats-eye shells… he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in."

"He wouldn't tell me what… and I couldn't see what it was." She admitted softly as she looked at the two brothers.

Dean looked at the wall that was covered by various papers.

"What have you got here?" Sam asked as he slowly went to walk over to where Dean was.

"Centennial Highway victims."

Sam nodded his head.

"I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection right? What do these guys have in common?"

Tristin let out a breath. "Your dad figured it out."

Sam turned on another light seeing that Tristin was indeed right. "Dad did figure it out."

Dean turned to look at his brother with furrowed brows. "What do you mean?"

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white."

Dean looked at the photos. "You sly dogs." He said with a grin as he slowly turned to face his brother. "Alright, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." Sam said thinking as he looked at the photos.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure." He crossed the room to Sam. "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband."

"That's where John went when he left me behind a few days ago." Tristin said softly. "Said he wanted to go and question the husband alone, and then he took off to do so… hasn't been back since."

Dean let out a breath. "Alright, why don't you and Miss whoever she is, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean said as he went to head to the bathroom to get all cleaned up.

Sam slowly turned facing his brother. "Hey, Dean?"

Dean stopped and turned to face his brother.

"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

Dean held up his hand to cut his younger brother's ramblings off. The last thing that he needed was this. "No chick-flick moments."

Sam laughed and nodded his head. "Alright. Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam laughed again softly knowing that it was kind of nice to hear his brother call him that since it had been a while since he had heard his brother call him a bitch. Sam slowly turned his attention to the young woman that stood in the room. He had to admit that it was fairly strange to have her there. "So a seer."

Tristin looked over at him. "Hm?"

"You're a seer."

Tristin nodded her head. "Yeah. I am." She admitted softly.

"And Dad wanted to leave you behind because he thought we needed…"

Tristin shrugged her shoulders. "He thought that maybe my gifts would be useful to you…"

"Useful."

"To see what is coming before it happens." She admitted softly as she looked at him. "But honestly… he should've thought it over a bit better." She sat down on the bed running her hands through her hair.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked as he sat across from her, his brows furrowing. He could see her being useful, but why was she saying that his father needed to probably rethink his choice.

"Because… I don't know how to fire a weapon. Never learned. I know hand to hand combat, but firing a gun… no…" Tristin shook her head softly knowing that there was no way that she would survive with hand to hand combat alone.

"Hey… you're at least in the right step… Dean could probably teach you." He admitted softly as he gave her a small smile in hopes that it would help her cheer up.

"Your brother teach me?" Tristin let out a soft laugh. "I doubt that he even likes me." She told him softly.

"How do you know that?" Sam questioned softly as his brows furrowed in confusion.

"How he looked at me… that's all Sam… he has that look of I don't trust her… I'm just some girl that you just met."

Sam let out a soft chuckle running his tongue over his teeth a little bit. "Well tell me something."

"Like what?"

"Where are you from?"

"I'm originally from Pennsylvania." She admitted softly as she looked up at him.

"Stayed there your entire life?"

Tristin nodded her head. "Yeah…" She said softly.

SPNSPN

Dean came out of the bathroom all cleaned up and looked at Sam, who was on the phone, and Tristin who was reading over a book. He put his coat on. "Hey, man. I'm starving. I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything?"

"No."

Tristin shook her head lightly.

"Aframian's buying."

Sam shook his head confirming his answer.

Dean shrugged before leaving the room.

"Your brother's rather…"

"A pain in the ass?" Sam questioned as he fiddled with his phone.

Tristin let out a soft chuckle. "I wasn't going to say that. But I guess you could say that with how he acts around you… and with how he's hungry and you don't want him to get you anything."

"Well it's true…"

"Hey I don't judge." Tristin said as she closed her book. She slowly got up to her feet. "Your brother is going to get himself into trouble some time." She said as she went into the bathroom.

Sam blinked a few times. "It's Dean… it wouldn't surprise me."

Tristin slipped into the bathroom closing the door. She took a soft breath rubbing her face softly. She froze when she heard a knock on the door. She slowly went to the door. "Sam?" She questioned after opening it.

"We have to go."

Tristin nodded her head. "Okay… to find Joseph Welch?" She questioned softly knowing that was where they needed to go next.

"Yes. Dean got himself caught by the cops."

Tristin let out a breath. "Of course he did." She felt the worry beginning to sink into her bones. She didn't know how the hell she was going to last in this world, but she knew that this was very dangerous. She would be in trouble if she ever risked revealing that she wasn't of this world and that was something that would not be good.

SPNSPN

Tristin walked with Sam walking up to the house that supposedly belonged to Joseph Welch.

Sam knocked on the door as he waited with Tristin. He could tell that she was nervous with this whole thing. He began to wonder how much of this type of thing that she actually had dealt with in her life. He heard the door open and knew that he wouldn't be able to ask Tristin about how much she actually knew about the world. He saw Joseph Welch standing there. "Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?"

"Yeah." The older man said nodding his head confirming to Sam who he was.

SPNSPN

Sam, Tristin, and Joseph walked down the junk-filled driveway, the older man holding a photo that Sam had found in the motel room of his father with him and his brother.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him." Joseph confirmed as he walked with the two younger adults. He handed the photo back over to Sam. "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter."

"That's right." Sam lied knowing that he really couldn't tell the truth because all it would do was get him locked up and probably Tristin as well. "We're working on a story together."

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?"

"About your wife Constance?"

"He asked me where she was buried."

"And where is that again?"

"What, I gotta go through this twice."

"It's called fact-checking, Mr. Welch. Please if you don't mind." Tristin said looking at the older man knowing where Constance was buried.

"In a plot. Behind my old place on Breckenridge."

"And why did you move?"

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died."

Sam stopped walking only to have Tristin run into his back. He looked over his shoulder at Tristin to check if she was okay before turning his attention to Joseph. "Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?"

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known."

"So you had a happy marriage?"

Joseph hesitated to answer at first before giving his answer. "Definitely."

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time." Sam said as he put his arm around Tristin to lead her towards the Impala.

Joseph went to walk away from the two of them.

Sam turned to look at Joseph over his shoulder. "Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?"

Joseph turned around to look at the two young adults. "A what?"

"A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?"

Joseph's brows furrowed as he just stared at the two of them.

"It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really." Sam said as he walked back toward Joseph Welch. "Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozen of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women." He stopped in front of Joseph putting his hands in his pockets. "You understand. But all share the same story."

Tristin pursed her lips together knowing that Sam was going to push it.

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense." Joseph said walking away from Sam.

Tristin moved quickly following Sam. "Sir, he has a point." Tristin said as she followed. "See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them."

Joseph stopped in his tracks his hands gripped tightly at his sides.

"Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And the man is never seen again."

"You think… you think that has something to do with… Constance? You smart ass!"

Sam grasped Tristin's shoulder trying to keep her from launching herself at him. "You tell us." Sam said looking up at Joseph.

"I mean, maybe… maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back." His face shook from either anger or grief neither could tell. He turned away from Sam and Tristin.

Sam let out a soft sigh. He knew that it didn't end well for them. "Come on." He said said softly as he turned her towards the car.

Tristin followed Sam slowly. "I'm sorry… I really thought that he would listen."

"It's no your fault, Tristin." He said softly as he led her towards the Impala.

SPNSPN

Sam drove down the road with Tristin next to him. His phone began to ring causing him to reach into his pocket to get his phone out. He answered it.

Tristin pursed her lips together as she listened to what Sam said over the phone to his brother.

"_Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." _

"You're welcome." Sam said with a grin.

"_Listen, we gotta talk."_

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."

"_Sammy, would you shut up for a second?"_

Sam stopped talking and pursed his lips together knowing that with how Dean was ordering him that something was wrong. "I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet."

"_Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho and left Miss psychic with us." _

"What? How do you know?"

"_I've got his journal." _

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing."

"_Yeah, well he did this time." _

"What's it say?"

"_Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going." _

"Coordinates. Where to?"

"_I'm not sure yet."_

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam looked up and slammed on the breaks, dropping the phone in the process and causing Tristin to crash into the dash falling to the floor knocking her out.

SPNSPN

Tristin felt the jerk of the car going through something and slowly came too.

Sam panted in pain

"Sam! Sam! You okay?"

"I think…" Sam looked down seeing Tristin slowly getting off of the floorboards of the car.

"Can you move… and Tristin move?"

"Yeah. Help me?"

Dean leaned through the window and helped Sam up. He helped Sam out of the car before helping Tristin out of the car. "There you go." Dean closed the door.

The three of them turned around to see Constance who finally looked up, glaring at them throwing the photo down onto the floor causing the glass to shatter.

Tristin held her side as her eyes went wide. "Watch…"

A bureau scooted across the floor quickly and pinned them to the car causing Tristin to let out a gasp of pain.

The lights flickered causing Constance to look around afraid.

"You've come home to us, Mommy."

Constance looked at the top of the stairs distraught. Suddenly they were behind her flickering. They then embraced her tightly to cause her to scream, her image flickered. In a surge of powerful energy which caused Tristin to lose her breath, Constance and her two children melted into a puddle on the floor.

Sam and Dean shoved the bureau away from them.

Sam caught Tristin to help her stay upright as the poor girl caught her breath.

The three of them went over to the spot where Constance and her children were.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean said looking around with his lips pursed together.

Sam nodded his head. "That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." He slapped Sam on the chest where he had been injured.

Sam laughed through the pain that he had felt. "Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?"

"Hey. Saved your ass and hers." Dean went over to look his car over. "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" Dean turned and looked at his brother."I'll kill you."

Sam let out a soft laugh.

Dean turned his attention. "You tried to warn us… about the bureau, but were a bit late. You seem to be fairly useful."

Tristin looked down shyly. "I uh… I'm not that good of a help… I don't know how to shoot a gun."

"Someone will teach you." Dean said with a smile.

SPNSPN

Dean drove down the road as Sam sat next to him looking at a map trying to get the coordinates that John had left them.

"Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Dean nodded his head thinking about it for a moment. "Sounds charming. How far?"

"About six hundred miles."

"Hey if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Dean said hopeful that Sam would go with them.

Sam looked at his brother, hesitating. He was afraid of telling his brother that he wasn't going to go. He needed to get to his interview. "Dean, I, um…"

Dean took a soft breath knowing what that meant. "You're not going."

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there."

Dean nodded his head, disappointed in Sam's choice. He looked back to the road gripping the wheel. "Yeah. Yeah, whatever." He glanced over at Sam. "I'll take you home."

Sam turned off the flashlight. "You sure you'll be okay with, Tristin?" He asked as he looked back to the girl that was laying on the backseat on her side sleeping.

Dean looked up to the rear view mirror to look at the sleeping girl. "I will be…"

SPNSPN

Dean pulled up outside of Sam's apartment. Dean frowned as he looked up at the apartment.

Sam slowly got out of the car. He closed the door and leaned in. "Call me if you find him?"

Dean nodded his head.

"And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, alright."

Sam patted the door twice and turned away.

Dean leaned towards the passenger side door, one arm going over the back of the seat as he looked at his brother. "Sam?"

Sam turned around to look at his brother.

"You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah."

Dean slowly drove away leaving Sam to watch him go.

Tristin shifted in her sleep as Dean drove. She slowly began to wake when she began to feel that something was wrong. Granted she knew that it was coming, but her heart leapt into her throat. "Dean."

"Yeah sweetheart?" Dean questioned as he looked into the rear view mirror, as she sat up. He could see a look on her face that he hadn't seen before. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes… we need to go back." Her eyes wide as she looked at Dean.

"You seen something?"

Tristin nodded her head.

"You better hang on."

Tristin tried her best to hang on only to slide in the backseat as he did a u-turn to go back to his brother's place. "Shit." She said, as she bumped into the door.

Dean sped down the road trying to hurry to get back to his brother. "What did you see?" Dean demanded looking back at her through the rearview mirror, gripping onto the wheel tightly.

"Thick black smoke."

"Fire?"

Tristin nodded her head. "Yes."

Dean gripped the wheel pushing his foot against the pedal speeding down the road. He stopped outside of the apartment. He threw the car into park and quickly got out of it. "Stay here." He ordered.

Tristin nodded her head. "You got it." She pursed her lips together as Dean ran towards the apartment. She knew that this wasn't going to end well. She knew that there was no way that she was going to able to save Jessica with knowing that she was going to die, and she probably had been dead for a little bit.

SPNSPN

Tristin looked on with Dean as the firetrucks fought the fire from his brother's apartment. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned her head.

Dean moved to walk towards his car. He slowly moved towards his brother who was at the trunk.

Sam loaded a shotgun with no emotion on his face.

Dean looked at the trunk and then to his brother and noticed the look of desperate anger. He knew that Sam was upset that his girlfriend had been killed in the same way that his father had told him how his mother had died.

Sam looked up and then sighed, before nodding his head. He tossed the shotgun into the trunk. "We got work to do." He said as he shut the trunk. He looked at Tristin. "How could you not say…"

"I didn't know… I only saw smoke in my vision." She said softly as she looked down knowing that this was bad.

Sam narrowed his eyes. "You could've seen it."

"I didn't… I didn't see your girlfriend dying Sam."

Dean slowly took Tristin to the car. "Come on Sam. We'll dig around see if we can find out what happened."

Sam nodded his head knowing that it was true. He got into the car.

Dean slowly got into the car as well.

Tristin pursed her lips together as she got into the car as well.

XXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1 of A Whole New World. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. There was a lot going on with Tristin in trying to keep herself hidden from the boys. And I know Sam's blaming Tristin for what happened to Jessica. Please let me know what you think in a review and I'll try to update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of A Whole New World. I know that you guys were probably a bit in shock of what had happened with Tristin getting blamed for what had happened to Jessica by Sam, and you guys are right Sam doesn't trust her and he kinda has every right to… since she's playing off as someone who gets visions. So it'll probably get increasingly worse for her and Dean will probably be in a way her saving grace. Maybe. I haven't decided yet. There will be an important little authoress note at the end of this chapter for you guys. So please read it… I promise it will be worth your time.

**Chapter 2**

Lightly Beaten Up

Tristin looked out the window with her lips pursed together. They had been in Palo Alto for a week and they hadn't found anything that would lead them to Jessica's murderer which meant that they needed to go and find John. But Sam's coldness towards her, wasn't lightening up any and it made her heart ache. It wasn't like she was keeping secrets… which she was, but it was something that she couldn't tell them. Because it would only make things worse if she told them what really had happened.

She looked up when she heard rustling the front seat knowing that Sam had awoken with a start from a nightmare that he had from knowing that Jessica had died. She looked down at her hands knowing that she was afraid of what was going to happen. After all he had yelled at her over the past week and she had a feeling that it wasn't going to stop.

"You okay?" Dean asked concern lacing his voice.

Sam glanced over and quickly looked away from his brother. He cleared his throat a little bit. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said as his jaw ticked a little bit.

Dean nodded his head. "Another nightmare?"

Sam cleared his throat moving some looking away from his brother.

"You wanna drive for a while?" Dean asked hoping that it would help his younger brother cope with the loss that he was going through.

Sam let out a laugh. "Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that." Sam looked over at Dean. "Look, man, you're worried about me. I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

Dean hummed not buying the fact that he was okay. He knew better than anyone that his brother was not okay. He was pretty sure that Tristin also knew that he wasn't okay.

Tristin watched Sam grab the map, her lips pursed together into a thin line.

"Alright, where are we?" Sam questioned as he looked at the map closely.

"We're just outside of Grand Junction." Tristin said softly.

Sam folded the map up in agitation. He looked back with a harsh glare which caused Tristin to sink down in her seat.

"Sam don't you dare start."

Sam let out a breath rubbing his mouth softly. "You know what? Maybe we should've have left Stanford so soon."

"Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica…"

"We gotta find dad first."

"Dad disappearing and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge."

"What about it?"

"There's nothing there. It's just woods." Sam said as he put the map down. "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?" Sam looked back at Tristin who was silent in the back. "You could tell us… but you probably are a fraud." He said with a scoff.

Tristin's head shot up her cheeks coloring in anger. Yes, she knew she was a fraud but the boys didn't know that. They wouldn't know that until she couldn't tell them anything or someone slipped up, whether it be herself or someone else. "I'm not a fraud." Her voice came out strongly her hands gripped at her sides. "Something is here…"

"And?" Dean asked looking back at her through the rear view mirror.

"Some guys have gone missing." Tristin said as her head began to thump. "In those woods… it's…" Her hand shot up to her head as a yelp left her lips.

Sam turned in the seat and saw that she was holding her head, but that wasn't something that concerned him. It was the blood that dribbled down to her upper lip from her nose. "Whoa whoa… hey." Sam said grabbing her face causing her to look up at him. "Does this happen?"

"Does what happen… the headaches? Yes…"

"No, no… I don't mean the headaches. That…"

Tristin slowly touched her upper lip and felt the warm sticky substance on her lip. She pulled her hand away and her eyes went wide.

"Judging that look on your face you didn't know about it." Sam said as he removed his hands from her face.

Tristin shook her head. She didn't know if she revealed anything important to what was going on would cause that. If she had known she would do that. "No one ever asked what happened in their future… they normally don't like the idea of knowing." Tristin said softly as she wiped her upper lip to get rid of the blood.

Sam took a breath closing his eyes. He knew that he judged her too harshly. "That's why you couldn't tell us about Jessica…"

Tristin looked up seeing him look at her with a sad look on his face. She knew what it was like to hide a secret. Perhaps not as bad as Sam's gifts, but her hiding the fact that she wasn't from that world… well, it wasn't a good thing if they found out.

SPNSPN

Tristin wrapped her jacket close to her body as she looked around. Her head was still thumping from the information that she had given the brothers which caused the color to leave her cheeks which worried the brothers.

Sam pursed his lips together as he looked at the map that was on the wall. "So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote. It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." Dean said looking at the framed photo in the room.

Tristin slowly walked over with Sam.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike that's for sure."

"You three aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" The ranger questioned scaring the three of them causing them to whip around to look at him.

"Oh, no, sir," Sam began clearing his throat some, "we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." He said with a small laugh.

Dean grinned raising his fist. "Recycle man."

Tristin grabbed Dean's hand lowering it.

"Bull." The Ranger said looking at them.

Sam's eyes flicked over to Dean unsure of what else to do. He noticed quickly that Dean hadn't moved.

"You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

Dean thought about it for a moment knowing that they needed a cover to get in. "Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger…" He looked at the ranger's name tag. "Wilkinson."

"Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?"

Dean shook his head.

"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will. Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

"That's putting it mildly."

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date."

The ranger eyed Dean for a few moments.

Dean raised his brows.

SPNSPN

The three of them left the station together. Dean held onto the piece of paper that the ranger had given him laughing.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam grumbled some as he walked helping Tristin some.

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned looking at his brother. His brows furrowed some when he saw Sam helping Tristin.

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" He said as he got Tristin in the car.

"I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?"

"What?"

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?"

"Since now." Sam said turning away as he closed Tristin's door.

"Really?" Dean said as he went around to the other side of the car.

SPNSPN

Sam looked back into the backseat and saw that Tristin had fallen asleep. His heart tugged a little inside of his chest as he looked at her. He felt terrible for how he treated her.

Dean saw his brother looking in the backseat at Tristin. "You done being mad at her?" Dean asked softly, not raising his voice to wake the sleeping young woman in the backseat.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat.

Dean patted his brother's shoulder. "She's been through enough… seeing that blood running from her nose… I think we don't push her. Yeah? I mean I get it you're upset with her."

Sam took a soft breath looking at his brother. "I'm not mad at her anymore… seeing the blood…" Sam looked down ashamed. "I shouldn't have pushed her…"

"She helped us some… but didn't know that, that would happen to her. We should let her rest."

Sam nodded his head in agreement to what his brother was saying. He slowly went to get out of the car.

Dean smiled softly, at least it was somewhat normal now. He knew that Sammy would behave now with knowing what happens if Tristin got pushed… and it was a good sign. It meant that Sam didn't harbor any bad feelings towards her any more.

SPNSPN

Tristin slowly walked with the boys to a table and slowly sat down with them. Her head automatically went into her hand tiredly.

"Still tired there Tristin?" Dean asked looking at her with his brows furrowing together.

Tristin looked up at him and looked a bit sheepishly at him. "Sorry… it must've…"

"Hey. I'm not going to argue with you if you're tired… I hate to say it you kind of look wiped out. After what happened. I don't doubt it wasn't from that."

Tristin looked down some and nodded her head softly. "What did you find on Blackwater Ridge?" She asked as she looked over at Sam.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam opened his father's journal.

"Any before that?" Dean questioned looking over at his brother.

Sam pulled out some articles to show to his brother. "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack."

Dean read the headline pursing his lips together as Sam got his computer out.

"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936." Sam said as he opened his computer up. "Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam pulled up the video and went through three frames one at a time. A shadow crossed the screen.

"Do it again."

Sam repeated the frames over again. "That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean slapped Sam's arm causing Sam to look up. "Told you something weird was going on."

"Yeah." Sam closed the laptop up. "I got one more thing." He handed over another article. "In fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

Dean looked at it. "Got a name?"

SPNSPN

Dean looked back into the backseat at the sleeping woman. Dean let out a breath. "She was pretending she wasn't tired…" He rubbed his mouth softly. "We really should try to get her into the motel room. I mean we got the information we needed from Mr. Shaw…"

Sam looked back at Tristin letting out a soft breath. "One of us has to carry her in… but who?"

"Well me of course. You haven't really…"

"You think that I'm weak?"

Tristin let out a soft groan. "I can carry myself in." She said in a sleep ridden voice slowly sitting up in the backseat.

The brothers cheeks colored in embarrassment.

Tristin rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Neither of you have to carry me." She said as she slowly got out of the car. "I have a feeling you got the information you need from Mr. Shaw." She popped her back some. "See you in the room." She moved towards the motel to go to the room that the boys had gotten for the night. She yawned softly knowing that the boys were probably having an argument of their own now of how to deal with Haley. She knew that Haley needed to go to save her brother… and hell she would do the same if her own sister gone missing, but she wasn't in her own world, which meant her sister probably was looking for her and there was no way to find her.

Tristin slowly went into the motel room letting out a soft breath as her hand went to the necklace that she wore around her neck. Her sister had given it to her when she turned 19 and she wore it ever since. She looked up when she heard the door open and saw Dean coming into the room.

"You look a bit lost." Dean said as he looked at her.

"Not lost." Tristin said shaking her head. "Never lost. I know what you have planned and you understand what Haley wants to do by searching for her brother… you would do the same if Sam was missing… just like I would too if my sister went missing."

Dean looked at her with wide eyes. "You… you have a sister?"

Tristin looked up at Dean. "You seem so surprised that I have a sister." She looked over seeing Sam come into the room. She saw his eyes were wide as well. "Damn… I really thought I wouldn't have to go into me having a little sister."

"A little sister huh?" Dean said with a grin.

Tristin let out a breath. "Yes, I'm an older sister. 18 months and ten days older."

"She look like you?"

"She's 20 jerk." Tristin said, her jaw ticking a little bit. "Besides… I haven't seen her since I left home." She looked down at the ground which she knew that she couldn't tell them the truth.

Dean let out a soft chuckle. "Okay okay. I'm just kidding, Tristin."

Tristin moved towards the couch and sat down on it.

"Dean can't you see she misses her sister." Sam said looking at his older brother.

Dean looked over at her and saw the look that was on her face and knew right away that she was a big sister without no little sister around because she was with them. "You know… you can always…"

"No…" She said looking up. "I promised your dad."

"But you…"

"No… I promised and I'm keeping it. No matter how much I miss my little sister." Tristin said not giving them the real reason why she wasn't going back to her sister or family. "So enough of this please."

Dean and Sam nodded their heads.

SPNSPN

Dean, Sam, and Tristin got out of the car and Sam went to the back of the car getting their bag.

"You guys got room for three more?" Dean asked hoping that Haley would allow them to come with.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley questioned as she looked at Dean.

"Who are these guys?" Roy asked looking over at the three of them.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for a search and rescue."

Sam and Tristin walked past everyone.

"You're rangers?"

"That's right." Dean said with a smile as he looked at Roy.

"And you're hiking out in biker boots and jeans?" Haley questioned looking at his choice in attire.

Tristin let out a laugh and shook her head as she stood next to Sam.

Dean looked down at what he was wearing. "Well, sweetheart, I don't do shorts." He said before walking past Haley.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous backcountry out there. Her brother might be hurt."

Sam turned back looking at Roy and Dean.

Tristin moved forwards. "Believe us. We know how dangerous it can be. We just want to help them find their brother, that's all. And if yinz has a problem with it get your head out of the clouds." Tristin said before turning around. She closed her eyes some fighting off the headache that was starting to begin. Perhaps she shouldn't have told Roy off. She already knew that they were going to be walking into all sorts of bad. She walked past Sam some.

Sam pursed his lips together in worry. He couldn't help but wonder why she was so animate about finding Tommy. In this line of work you never really could save everyone… but perhaps her gift… she knew Tommy was alive.

SPNSPN

The group hiked through the forest. Roy was leading them, followed by Dean, Haley, Ben, Tristin, and Sam.

"Roy, you said you did a little hunting." Dean called out to the man that was leading their little group.

"Yeah, more than a little." Roy replied seeming very happy with himself.

"Uh-huh. What kind of furry critters do you hunt?"

"Mostly buck, sometimes bear."

Dean passed Roy. "Tell me, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?"

"Dean." Tristin called only to be too late when Roy grabbed him.

Sam looked over at Tristin and saw a tiny trickle of blood drip down onto her upper lip.

"Whatcha doing, Roy?" Dean questioned looking at Roy.

Roy grabbed a stick and poked the bear trap that he had almost stepped in.

Haley looked at Dean with an annoyed look on her face.

"You should watch where you're stepping, Ranger." Roy said as he dropped the stick and retook the lead from Dean.

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's a bear trap."

They began to hike on.

Haley caught up to Dean grabbing his arm. "You didn't pack any provisions. You guys are carrying a duffel bag. You're not rangers. So who the hell are you?"

Ben went back Haley and Dean.

Sam looked at Dean and saw the expression on his face and put his hand on Tristin's back leading her away.

"You know that he's going to tell her the truth of hoping your dad is here…" She said softly as she looked up at him.

Sam looked at her. "You already know the truth don't you?" He asked softly.

Tristin looked down feeling her heart ram inside of her chest.

Sam noticed the look on her face. "Hey… hey… I'm not going to ask." Sam said softly.

Tristin looked at him with a thankful look. "Thank you." She said softly.

Sam nodded his head softly knowing that she was afraid of the blood dripping down from her nose and that was the last thing that he wanted everyone to see. "Come on." He said softly.

Tristin nodded her head and slowly walked with Sam.

SPNSPN

Roy led the way still, followed by Sam, Tristin, Ben, Haley, and then finally Dean bringing up the rear. Roy looked around. "This is it. Blackwater Ridge."

Sam walked past Roy and then looked around. "What coordinates are we at?"

Roy pulled out the GPS. "Thirty-five and minus one-eleven.

Dean came up to Sam and Tristin. "You hear that?" He asked as they looked around listening.

"Yeah. Not even crickets."

"I'm gonna take a look around."

"You really shouldn't go off by yourself." Tristin said looking over at him.

"Aww that's sweet. But don't worry about me." Roy said as he shoved Tristin out of his way almost causing her to fall down.

Sam wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling. "You okay?"

"Fine… that asshole's going to get himself killed." Tristin said as she slowly pulled away from Sam.

Dean looked at Haley and Ben who caught up. "Alright, everybody stays together. Let's go."

SPNSPN

They looked around a large rock hoping to find something that would help them.

"Haley! Over here!" Roy's voice boomed out.

Haley turned and ran towards Roy's voice followed closely by everyone else. They came to a halt and Haley let out a choked sob. "Oh my God." She said as she looked at the tents that were torn open and bloody along with the supplies scattered all over the ground.

"Looks like a grizzly." Roy said as he looked around.

Dean and Haley looked around.

"Tommy?" She took off her backpack and went through the campsite hoping that her brother was still there. "Tommy!"

Tristin pushed Sam to go after Haley.

"Shhh."

"Tommy!"

Sam grabbed her arm. "Shh-hh-hh!"

"Why?"

"Something might still be out there."

"Sam!" Dean yelled causing Sam and Tristin to come over to where he was.

Sam crouched down next to his brother snapping a stick as he did so.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird."

They stood up.

"I tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog." Dean looked at Tristin who nodded her head. He knew that he was right with how she was nodding her head. Dean went back to the campsite.

Sam looked at Tristin. "He's right?"

Tristin looked over at him. She slowly nodded her head. "You know the lore Sam." She said softly. "Better than me." She slowly walked with Sam back to the group. Tristin watched Dean crouched down next to Haley. She pursed her lips together as she watched Dean talking to Haley. She took a soft breath as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Help! Help!" Someone yelled.

They ran to see if they could aid the shouter.

"Help! Somebody!"

They looked around and they didn't find anyone.

"It seemed like it was coming from around here, didn't it?" Haley questioned looking around.

They listened and there was nothing.

"Everybody back to camp." Sam said looking at them.

They rushed back to camp only to find their packs are missing.

"Our packs!" Haley said in shock.

Tristin pursed her lips together as she looked around.

"So much for my GPS and my satellite phone." Roy said letting out a soft breath.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley questioned looking over at Dean, Sam, and Tristin knowing that they knew something and whatever it was, she wanted to know.

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam said looking around taking a deep breath.

"You mean someone, some nut job out there just stole all our gear."

Sam walked over to where Dean was with Tristin. "I need to speak with you. In private."

Tristin nodded her head softly.

The three of them walked over to be away from the group so they could talk quietly without anyone interrupting them.

"Good. Let me see Dad's journal."

Dean slowly handed it over to his brother and looked over to Tristin and saw the look on her face. He had seen it one time before and he knew right away that she knew something.

"Alright, check that out." Sam said pointing out the First Nations-style drawing of a figure.

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west."

"He's right." Tristin nodded her head.

Dean let out a breath.

"Think about it, Dean, the claws, the way it can mimic a human voice."

Dean let out a huff. "Great." He pulled out his pistol that he had hidden. "Well then this is useless."

Sam handed back the journal. He walked past Dean.

Tristin slowly walked with Sam knowing that this was going to become so much worse.

"Alright, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten… more complicated."

"What?" Haley asked in confusion looking at Sam with wide eyes.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy said looking at Sam.

Tristin rolled her eyes. "It's not him he's worried about moron. You shoot this thing, you're just going to piss it off."

Sam looked at her checking to see if she was okay. "We have to leave now."

"One you two are talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders."

"Relax." Dean said looking at them.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, alright? I'm trying to protect you."

Roy got into Sam's space.

Tristin pushed Roy back in agitation.

"You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here."

Roy laughed at what Sam had said.

Tristin shoved him back only to have him push her back into Sam causing her to stumble.

"You know you're crazy, right?"

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen…"

Dean pushed Sam back as Tristin tried to get her feet under her.

"Roy!" Haley said yelling at the older man.

"Chill out." Dean said looking at his brother.

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him."

Dean let out a soft breath.

Tristin looked at Dean. "It's getting late…"

Dean nodded his head. "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?" Haley asked in confusion.

SPNSPN

Sam sat at the edge of the campsite with Tristin. He looked over at her. "You're putting yourself in danger you do know that right?"

Tristin looked over at Sam. "It's the same thing that you do everyday."

"Why put yourself in danger when you have a little sister waiting for you at home?"

Tristin looked down at her hands fiddling with the ring that she wore on her hand. It was a silver ring, that had a rainbow topaz stone in it surrounded with a row of White Zircon on each side of it. It was the ring that her sister had gotten her for her birthday one year and she never stopped wearing it. "She doesn't know I'm even gone." She said softly not looking up as her eyes remained glued onto the ring she wore.

Sam looked at her in surprise. "She doesn't know you're gone?"

"No… she doesn't. After I graduated from high school… we kind of lost touch with her…" Tristin said softly as she fingered the ring softly. "She met a guy got married… and here I am single… probably will be for a while… she keeps herself busy…" She shook her head softly. "She won't care."

"Siblings should care…"

"Not everyone can be close to their siblings Sam… you and your brother… hell… I wish my sister would have looked up to me like you do with Dean…"

Sam looked at her with wide eyes. He learned more about her and he hadn't been expecting that.

Tristin let out a soft laugh. "Who am I kidding… you don't need to know that stuff." She said as she slowly stood up. "No one does. You don't need to know that stuff about me… I'm just here to help you out."

Sam pursed his lips together as he watched her go and saw Dean coming over passing by Tristin. He felt terrible for her. He didn't know that she had harbored such deep emotion inside of her small frame… and honestly it scared him to know that she was willing to help out and her sister wouldn't care if she was alive or dead.

Dean looked at his younger brother seeing the perplexed look on his face. "You wanna tell me what's going on in that freaky head of yours?"

"Dean…"

"No, you're not fine. You're like a powder keg, man, it's not like you. I'm supposed to be the belligerent one, remember?"

"Dad's not here. I mean, that much we know for sure, right? He would have left us a message, a sign, right?"

"Yeah, you're probably right. Tell you the truth, I don't think Dad's ever been to Lost Creek."

"Then let's get these people back to town and let's hit the road. Go find dad. I mean, why are we still even here?"

"This is why." Dean came around to face Sam. He held up their father's journal. "This book. This is Dad's single most valuable possession… everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he's passed it on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business."

Sam shook his head. "That makes no sense. Why doesn't he just… call us? Why doesn't he… tell us what he wants, tell us where he is?"

"I dunno. But the way I see it, Dad's given us a job to do, and I intend to do it."

Sam shook his head. "Dean, no. I gotta find Jessica's killer. It's the only thing I can think about." He admitted softly looking up at his brother.

"Okay, alright, Sam, we'll find them, I promise. Listen to me. You've gotta prepare yourself. I mean, this search could take a while, all that anger, you can't keep it burning over the long haul. It's gonna kill you. You gotta have patience, man."

Sam looked down and then up after a few moments. "How do you do it? How does Dad do it?"

Dean looked over to Haley and Ben who were with Tristin. A soft smile came to his lips as he watched Tristin morphing into what he assumed was big sister mode with Ben even though Haley was there with her. "Well for one, them."

Sam looked over to where Dean was looking at.

"I mean, I figure our family's so screwed to hell, maybe we can help some others. Makes thing a little bit more bearable." Dean looked at his brother. "I'll tell you what else helps."

Sam looked back at his brother.

"Killing as many evil son of a bitches as I possibly can."

Sam smiled softly.

A twig snapped which caused the brothers to quickly get up to their feet.

"Help me! Please!"

Dean readied his gun as his brother shined the flashlight around.

"He's trying to draw us out. Stay put and stay calm." Tristin called out holding onto the gun that Dean had given to her.

"Inside of the magic circle." Roy said looking at her.

"Oh my god can you be any more of a dick. That's going to get you killed." Tristin snapped as she gripped the gun.

"Help! Help me!"

Growling could suddenly be heard which scared Roy. His gun pointed at the noise. "Okay, that's no grizzly."

"That's what we've been trying to tell you this whole time."

Haley tried to calm her brother. "It's okay. You'll be alright, I promise."

Something rushed past causing Haley to shriek.

"It's here." Sam said looking around.

Roy shot at the rustling then again. "I hit it!" Roy said running off.

"Roy, no! Roy!"

"Dean just go… I'll stay here with them." Tristin said to the boys. "Go."

The brothers ran off to go and find Roy.

Haley looked at Tristin. "You know a lot about this stuff?"

Tristin slowly looked over. "Some… not as much as them, but enough to get me by." She admitted softly.

Haley nodded her head softly.

SPNSPN

Tristin stood with Dean and the Collins siblings with her arms crossed trying to keep her body temperature up. She was freezing from the night before kind of wishing that she had worn more than what she had picked out to wear.

"I don't… I mean, these types of things, they aren't supposed to be real." Haley said softly as she looked at Dean.

"I wish I could tell you different." Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders. He had been doing this for too long that the reactions that he had gotten… well, it didn't seem to bother him all that much.

"How do we know it's not out there watching us?"

"We don't. But we're safe for now." Dean said looking up at her.

"How do you know about this stuff?"

Dean looked up considering how to answer her. "Kind of runs in the family."

Sam slowly walked over to them. "Hey." He said softly as he looked at the group. He stuck his hands into his pockets.

Haley slowly got up to her feet.

"So we've got half a chance in the daylight. And I for one want to kill this evil son of a bitch."

"Well, hell, you know I'm in."

Tristin nodded her head. "I'm with you there."

Sam opened John's journal to the page to show Haley and Ben the information on the Wendigo. "'Wendigo' is a Cree Indian word. It means 'evil that devours'."

"They're hundreds of years old. Each one was once a man. Sometimes an Indian, or other times a frontiersman or a miner or hunter."

"How's a man turn into one of those things?" Haley asked softly.

Dean picked up a few things off of the ground. "Well, it's always the same. During some harsh winter a guy finds himself starving, cut off from supplies or help. Becomes a cannibal to survive, eating other members of his tribe or camp."

"Like the Donner Party." Ben said softly.

"Exactly." Tristin said softly.

"Cultures all over the world believe that eating human flesh gives a person certain abilities. Speed, strength, immortality."

"So if that's true, how can Tommy still be alive?"

"You're not gonna like it." Dean glanced at Tristin and Sam, then back to Haley.

"Tell me."

"More than anything, a wendigo knows how to last long winters without food. It hibernates years at a time, but when it's awake it keeps its victims alive. It, uh, it stores them, so it can feed whenever it wants. If your brother's alive, it's keeping him somewhere dark, hidden, and safe. We gotta track it back there."

"And then how do we stop it?"

"Well, guns are useless, so are knives. Basically…" Dean held up the items he had gotten, the can of lighter fluid, the bottle of beer that was empty and white cloth. "We gotta torch the sucker."

SPNSPN

They walked through the woods following the path that was clawmarks and blood.

"Dean, Tristin." Sam called out.

The two of them caught up.

"What is it?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

They looked around at the trees, there were bloody claw marks and broken branches everywhere.

"You know, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow." Sam said taking some deep breaths.

Growling could be heard around them causing the three of them to whip around and the trees rustle from the force of how fast the wendigo was moving.

Haley was standing under the tree and blood dripped onto her shirt. She noticed it and looked up leaping out of the way.

Roy's body landed where she once stood.

Dean quickly moved over.

"Dean his neck's broken." Tristin said looking at Dean.

Sam helped Haley up.

More growling was heard causing them to freeze.

"Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!" Dean yelled.

The five of them took off running trying their best to get away from the Wendigo.

Ben fell causing Tristin to fall as well twisting her ankle causing her to yelp.

Sam rushed back to them up. "Come on, I gotcha, I gotcha." Sam helped up Ben. He looked over at Tristin. He saw her gripping her ankle. He quickly went over to her and helped her up.

They heard a scream from Haley. Sam helped her move quickly to where Dean and Haley had been.

"Haley?"

Sam looked around nervously. He slowly picked up the moltov cocktail that Dean had made the bottle was broken. "Dean!"

"Sam." Tristin said looking at the younger brother.

Sam looked over at her.

"We will find them."

They slowly began to walk, Sam supported Tristin to make sure that she wasn't on her feet too much. Her ankle was beginning to swell from falling. "Are you sure that you're going to be okay?" Sam asked softly.

"I will be once we save Dean and Haley."

Ben looked over at Sam. "If it keeps its victims alive, why would it kill Roy?"

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off."

"He didn't heed the warning I gave." Tristin said as she hobbled along with Sam and Ben. "Told him his stupidity would get him killed.

Ben looked down seeing an M&M. He leaned down picking one up. "They went this way."

Sam caught up to Ben with Tristin not too far behind. He took the M&M from Ben. Sam let out a soft laugh. "It's better than breadcrumbs." He said as he tossed it away.

They followed the trail until they came to a mine entrance that was marked with a sign that said Warning! Danger! Do Not Enter Extremely Toxic Material.

Sam looked at Ben and shrugged his shoulders before going inside of the mine.

Ben and Tristin followed him.

Sam shined his flashlight ahead of them to see where they were going. Growling was heard which caused him to shut off his flashlight quickly. He pulled Ben against the wall and checked Tristin to make sure that she was against the wall. He watched the Wendigo come towards them and Sam quickly covered Ben's mouth to keep him from screaming. He watched the Wendigo take a different path.

The three of them went back to walking, the floorboards creaking under their feet. Suddenly the floor gave way causing the three of them to fall. They landed in a pile of bones.

Ben spotted some bones and lept back.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, it's okay." Sam looked at Tristin. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Sam." Tristin said as she shakily got up to her feet holding back a wince. She didn't want Sam to know that she was hurt.

They looked up to see Haley and Dean hanging from their wrists. Sam rushed to Dean while Ben rushed to Haley.

"Dean!"

"Haley wake up!"

Sam grabbed his brother shaking him. "Dean!"

Dean groaned opening his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?"

Dean winced. "Yeah."

"Haley, Haley, wake up, wake up!"

Sam cut Dean down while Ben got Haley down. They brought them over to where Tristin was sitting.

Dean let out a pained noise.

"You sure you're alright?" Sam asked in concern.

Dean grimanced. "Yeah. Yep. Where is he?"

"He's gone for now." Tristin said as she collapsed down onto the floor.

Dean looked over. "You alright there sweetheart?"

"I'll be okay as soon as we get out of here." Tristin said softly.

Haley got the rope off of her. She stood up and saw her brother and got up. She moved to him and touched his cheek crying. "Tommy."

Tom's head jerked up causing her to jump back shrieking. She turned to Sam. "Cut him down."

Sam moved cutting him down.

"We're gonna get you home." Haley told her brother softly.

Dean slowly picked up some flare guns. "Check it out."

Sam looked over. "Flare guns. Those'll work." Sam said with a grin.

Dean laughed twirling them around.

"You're going to shoot someone with those if you aren't careful." Tristin scolded.

Dean shrugged with a smile.

They slowly headed down the tunnel with Dean, Sam, and Tristin taking the lead, but only Dean and Sam had flare guns. While Haley helped Ben with their brother.

They heard growling.

Dean looked around. "Looks like someone's home for supper."

"We'll never outrun it." Haley said panting softly.

Dean looked at his brother. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sam said with a nod of his head.

Tristin nodded her head.

"Alright, listen to me. Stay with Sam and Tristin. They're gonna get you out of here."

"What are you going to do?" Haley asked worriedly.

Dean winked and started to walk away. "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah that's right, bring it on, baby, I taste good."

Tristin shook her head softly. "Only your brother." She said softly.

Sam let out a soft chuckle. "Yeah, that's him." Sam listened looked at Haley, Ben, and Tommy. "Alright come on. Hurry."

Tristin and the three Collinses followed Sam down the tunnel as quickly as they could only to be stopped by growling.

Sam turned and pointed the gun at the Wendigo, he lowered it and looked at the Collinses and Tristin. "Tristin get them out of here."

Tristin nodded her head.

"Sam, no." Haley said pleading.

"Go! Go! Go!"

"Come on guys." Tristin said as she limped fairly quickly down the mine tunnel knowing that they needed to get out of there as quickly as possible. She heard Sam firing off his flare gun and she knew that he had missed his mark.

"Sam!" Haley yelled in shock.

She heard the heavy footsteps behind them and an arm wrap around her and helped her. "Come on, hurry, hurry, hurry."

They ran to the end of the tunnel and the wendigo was right behind them.

Sam hid them behind him. "Get behind me."

Tristin gripped onto Sam's jacket closing her eyes as her heart rammed in her chest as the Wendigo took it's time coming towards them.

"Hey!" Dean yelled causing the Wendigo to turn to face him. He fired his flare gun hitting the Wendigo in the stomach causing the flare to go off and send the Wendigo into flames. "Not bad, huh?"

Sam grinned as he looked at his brother. He felt Tristin fall against his breathing hard. He took a soft breath knowing that the girl had been through enough and it was hell on her. He just hoped that he hadn't scared her away.

SPNSPN

The ambulance loaded up Tom while two police officers interviewed Ben. Tristin leaned against the hood of the car with her ankle braced up from when she had fallen and tweaked it. She closed her eyes as she waited for the brothers.

Dean slowly joined Tristin on the hood of his car as soon as he was done talking to Haley. He looked over at her. "You okay?"

Tristin slowly opened up her eyes to look over at Dean. "As long as I do what they say I'll be right as rain." She said giving him a small weak smile. "I wasn't expecting my ankle to give out on me like it did."

Dean nodded his head.

Sam came over to them not even a few moments later joining them.

"Man, I hate camping." Dean said letting out a soft breath.

"Me too." Sam said looking at his brother.

"I won't go camping again… there was a reason why I hated it to begin with."

The brothers looked at Tristin.

"I was a girl scout." Tristin said shyly looking down. "Only lasted until Juniors."

"You… a girl scout?" Dean questioned as he looked at her with a questioning gaze.

"Hey…don't dis being a scout."

Dean looked over at his brother as the ambulance drove away. "Sam, you know we're gonna find Dad, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But in the meantime? I'm driving."

Dean tossed Sam the keys.

The three of them got into the car and slammed the doors almost in sync with one another.

Tristin slowly laid down in the backseat letting out a soft breath. She propped her leg up onto the backseat. She took a soft breath as she closed her eyes.

Sam started the car up and pulled away putting as much distance as he could between them and Blackwater Ridge.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2 of Whole New World. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have the next chapter out as soon as I can. Please let me know what you guys think and what you would perhaps like to see in future chapters. Until next time.


End file.
